expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Bobbie Draper (Books)
|referenced_n = |relationships_n = Benji Draper David Draper Chrisjen Avasarala |appeared_tv = |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = Frankie Adams }} Roberta "Bobbie" W. Draper is a Martian Marine and a Gunnery Sergeant of the 2nd Marine Expeditionary Force. She was stationed on Ganymede during the Ganymede incident. Appearance She is a little over two meters tall and a muscular hundred kilos. She is of Polynesian ancestry. She has been described as highly attractive. History Background At the time of her being stationed on Ganymede she has served in the Martian Marine Corps for twelve years. Ganymede Incident Stationed on Ganymede, Bobbie led a group of Marines including Privates Hillman, Travis, and Gourab on patrol around the greenhouses, monitoring UN troop movements. She is then contacted by their outpost to return to base immediately. Upon returning, she met with her Commanding Officer (CO), Lieutenant Givens. Unable to communicate due to a jamming signal cast over the base, they place their helmets side by side to relay messages to each other. He reports that there are six UN Marines, a third of the garrison, assaulting the Martian outpost. Once they were about one-kilometer out, Bobbie realizes that the UN Marines are not attacking but are retreating from what appears to be an unknown life-form colloquially termed the monster , wipes out both the Martian and UN Marines positions before it explodes leaving Bobbie alone, injured, and unable to tell the ships above Ganymede to stop attacking each other, as she fades into unconsciousness."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 1 Eventually, she is awoken in a hospital by Naval Intelligence officer, Captain Thorson, despite the protests of her doctor Trisha Pichon, needs to debrief her. He proceeds to ask her why her platoon fired upon and destroyed the UN outpost. It is then Bobbie realizes that no one else knows about the monster. She states that there will be combat footage of the situation from her platoon and as well as her own suit, that will verify her narrative, but Thorson remarks that impact blasts had caused such extensive battle damage, all that was left of the video log in the suits of her platoon and her own was static. Bobbie tells him that because her armor was an older design, Mark III, the different firmware may have preserved the archived footage. Thorson has her armor brought up to be reexamined by Petty Officer Electrician's Mate Singh who then realizes his error, but before he could bring up the footage Bobbie passes out again. Once she comes to, Captain Thorson who had a chance to review her suit's combat footage apologizes for not believing her and thanks her for her professionalism. Later, she is visited by Dr. Trish and Captain Thorson, who introduces her to Captain , a grief counselor. She rejects his help and is shocked when he tells her they will be going to Earth."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 4 During their trip to Earth on the Harman Dae-Jung, Bobbie is called to a meeting with Captain Thorson and two other civilians, a severe-looking red headed woman and chubby man with thinning brown hair. The group finishes a report using Bobbie's input on the timeline of events. It's then revealed that the monster was actually the source of the jamming signal. After the meeting, Bobbie meets Captain Martens while working on her armor in the cargo bay. He tells her that he's been observing her and she's beginning to show signs of post-traumatic stress disorder, but theres nothing to be ashamed of and that he can help her. Bobbie replies that talking to him won't make her better, but killing the people who started this war will."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 8 Once they arrive on Earth, Bobbie and Thorson attend a meeting with the delegations from Earth and Mars. Three hours in, Bobbie loses her temper, asking why no one has spoken about the monster yet. Furious, Thorson sends her into the hall. When Martens arrives, Thorson blames him for not being able to keep Bobbie episodes in check, and tells them they are both on the next ship back to Mars to answer to a disciplinary board. When Martens ask her how she feels, she goes for a walk. She wanders outside the UN building and begins to have a panic attack from never being outside without a suit on. She rushes back inside, strengthens her resolve, and tries again. She wanders down the streets admiring the amount of people there are. She also begins to think about Martian propaganda, claiming people from Earth are lazy, and living off of the government. She makes her way to a coffee shop and orders a drink. Once it arrives she makes enquiries of the waitress about Earth's current state of affairs."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 15 Later that night she goes to the Dasihari Lounge to have a drink. She is met by . They both claim, their side had nothing to do with the monster on Ganymede. Avasarala offers her a job as her liaison to the Martian Military."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 18 Thorson orders her to his office the next day. He tells her that he overreacted, not realizing the extent of her trauma, but still not believing her story. He then tells her that she will be staying on Earth with him to repair the damage she caused at the meeting between the Earth and Martian delegates. She tells him she is leaving. On her way out of the office she runs into Martens, who asks if they are parting on good terms, to which she replies they are. Outside in the hallway, she calls Avasarala and takes the job."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 20 On her first day as Avasarala's liaison, she is given hundreds of pages on the incident, everything the U.N. knows, and told to read it all that day. To be friendly with Soren Cottwald, Avasarala's assistant, she offers to run an errand for him. He refuses, and she is shocked by his attitude towards their boss. Early the next morning, she is called into the office by Soren. When she arrives, she recognizes and a few generals and admirals. When she is finally acknowledged by Avasarala, she is told that they are in a shooting war with Mars. Bobbie offers her resignation on the grounds that the two governments are at war and that she expected to be recalled to duty soon and wants the paperwork in place. Avasarala rejects it."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 23 After following him to a clandestine lunchtime meeting, Bobbie discovers that Soren is secretly sending information to and lets him know she'll turn him in to Avasarala''"The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 25 Soren attempts unsuccessfully to discredit Bobbie as a fraud and is fired. Avasarala realizes that the person she had most trusted was working against her and managing any access to information."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 28 Errinwright and conspire to cripple Chrisjen Avasarala by putting her on the slow-moving yacht from Luna to Ganymede, the ''Guanshiyin."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 28, 30, & 35 Bobbie initially protests declaring this a trap; however, Chrisjen Avasarala recognizes what it is but also shares with Bobbie what the political ramifications of refusing would be."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 28 Despite many reservations, accompanied with a UN security team headed by , the two agree to go ."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 30 Avasarala is able to get Bobbie's Martian power armor aboard with assistance from ."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 28 & 30 In addition to the limiting factors of distance and speed, the restricted access to communication were mechanisms to hinder Avasarala's actions to dismantle the nefarious plot of Errinwright, Mao, and Nguyen."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 37 Gathering evidence of this is what authorizes Bobbie to take control of Guanshiyin. Bobbie Draper finds racing pinnace Razorback aboard Jules-Pierre Mao's ship"The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 38 and uses it to transport both of them to meet the Rocinante on the way to Jovian moon Io."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 41 This changes the risk profile of Admiral Nguyen's fleet attack crew. Battle of Io Bobble takes responsibility for weapons fire control on the Rocinante for the battle."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 43 Following the battle at the request of Holden, , of the MCRN Cydonia cruiser, instructs Lieutenant Graves, of the MCRN ''Sally Ride'' destroyer, to resupply the Rocinante"The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 44 including "five thousand rounds of two-millimeer caseless, incendiary-tipped ammunition and a 2mm electrically fired three-barrel 'Thunderbolt Mark V' gatling gun for her power armor"."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 46 Bobbie is deployed on Io with and . She remains outside the station to guard the rear and assure expeditious withdrawal while the other two enter the station in search for . Bobbie encounters a human-protomolecule hybrid which she engages. Following a discussion with Prax, she adopted a strategy of damaging it often enough to have the hybrid self-destruct. This allowed her to achieve her objective."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 50 Having been hit with protomolecule goo during the process of defeating the creature, she ejects from the armor abandoning it on the moon before reboarding Rocinante."The Expanse: Caliban's War", Chapter 51 On indefinite psychological furlough after the events on Ganymede, Bobbie Draper went to Londres Nova to live with her brother Benji Draper, his wife and their son (her nephew) David Draper. Bobbie aids David to free a girl named Leelee from Hutch, a dealer for whom David had been producing lozenges laced with illicit drugs. Afterwards, Bobbie tells David, “That girl. You saved her. You know that? You saved her.” and “That good feeling is the most that girl will ever be able to give you.” She follows that with “I should take you free-climbing, You’d love it.” Attack on Mars Bobbie later got her own place in Innis Shallow, and started working with veterans' outreach. She also did some unofficial work for and the UN. When she is visited by , she is attacked in her home days later but he happens to return in time to answer a request she'd posed."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 11 Their mission is to investigate missing Martian naval ships, including Tsuchi and Apalala. She reveals that Chrisjen Avasarala had given her racing pinnace, a boat used to ferry people and supplies to and from a ship (ship is larger than a boat, and a boat can be docked on a ship), The Razorback"The Expanse: Nemesis Games"', Chapter 15 which allows her and Alex to go investigate strange transponder signals coming from the Hungaria asteroids. While they approach the asteroids, they are fired upon but narrowly escape by approaching the flotilla of MCRN ships escorting at extreme speed then dumping core to destroy one of two pursuing torpedos but stranding themselves with the hope that the MCRN ship destroys the other torpedo."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 20 They pass out in the process but awaken on that ship."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 27 Captain Choudhary of the MCRN ship reveals a daring plan to use the Razorback to escape with the prime minister. He implies that it would be Alex and Bobbie to be sent on the mission to the PM's rendez-vous on Luna. When the rogue MCRN frigates controlled by the Free Navy loyal to begin boarding MCR PM Nate Smith's ship, Alex and Bobbie manage the frantic escape with the Prime Minister on the way to meet Chrisjen Avasarala at Luna. To defend themselves they have missiles keyed to follow ''The Razorback's'' targeting laser."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 31 As Bobbie and Alex make their way with Martian Prime Minister (PM), Nate Smith, toward Luna for the rendez-vous with Avasarala, the UN Secretary-General communicates with Bobbie regarding the investigation at this point. Bobbie is in a position of committing treason by sharing new information with a foreign government while the head of state for her own government is in earshot. She hesitates but, realizing the situation, Chrisjen coaxes Nate to release Bobbie allowing her to reveal what she knows."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 37 Following the stern demands of Holden and support of PM Smith, they must redirect the Razorback to rescue on the Chetzemoka."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 43 Once the arrive on the scene, Alex uses two of the remaining missiles. The first he fires to carry Bobbie toward Naomi with fresh oxygen. Bobbie is able to bring Naomi aboard the Razorback. Then, following the instruction of Naomi, Alex fires the final missile at the Chetzemoka ''to destroy what had previously been intended as a gift for her son, Filip Inaros."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 46 & 47 The four aboard the ''Razorback are picked up by and when they arrive at the site on the''Rocinante. System War Bobbie is ordered by the combined governments to command an operation involving Rocinante to capture or destroy the ''Azure Dragon, a prospecting vessel behind the continued asteroid attacks targeting Earth. It is a trap that leaves her trapped in an air lock while Amos and Clarissa fend off attempt to strip the Rocinante After Michio Pa defies Marco Inaros and breaks from the Free Army in a change of heart about abandoning his commitment to give to the needy of the Belt, Marco sends missiles to destroy those vessels still loyal to Michio. Bobbie becomes the representative for Mars on Ceres where she and Fred Johnson decide how to respond to Michio Pa's pact to supply belt sites in exchange for defense against Marco Inaros' attacks. Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters